Heather's Tale
by Buckminster Rules 777
Summary: Heather is a cursed eye girl with most of her memories lost. Her eyes (Infra eyes) gives her more power than any average cursed eye bearer. She, like any other, has a broken life. When she meets Tiir, however, her life begins to change for the better.
1. Prologue

**A/N: I do not own The Legend of the Legendary Heroes. This goes for all of my later chapters. The only characters that I own so far are Heather, Nysa, Tiria, Arla, Ryan, and Rolan. **

It's cold. It's dark. It's red. Red blood covers the ground. People lay scattered. They're all dead. I stand there, unsure of what has happened. I look at my hands. They are covered in blood. The blood is not my own. I remember. They spoke out in fear. "Monster! She has Infra eyes!" The eyes with the powers of all magic eyes. That's mine. I have the eyes known as Infra. The cursed eye above all cursed eyes. My eyes of destruction. The reason that all these people are dead. I killed them all.

That day happened one year ago. I was five then. I was five when my eyes opened. Now, I am six. I am hunted because of that day. I murdered all of those people. I no longer care about that. They deserved to die. After they killed my parents, they needed to be dealt with. After that day, I no longer trust anyone. I was too severely harmed to be able to trust again.

Right now, I am walking through a forest two days south of Roland. I hear a noise behind me. I turn just in time to see the soldier when his sword slices me from my right shoulder to my left hip. I pass out almost instantly.


	2. Chapter One: Tiir Rumibul

I groan as I wake up. Pain shoots through my chest. The cut burns. I gasp, unwilling to scream, as I stumble to my feet. I slowly push my way through the bushes and trees. I look behind me, finally noticing my blood trail. While my eyes are still trained behind me, I bump into someone. I fall back. I look up dazedly at the person in front of me. It's a man with short black hair and purple eyes. I scramble backward, my eyes filled with distrust. The man reaches a hand down towards me. "Don't worry. I won't hurt you," he tries to soothe me.

"Liar! Like I'd believe anything _you _have to say!" I snarl.

"I'm not lying. I _do_ want to help you," the man continues spouting his nonsense.

"You _really _want me to trust you? Prove to me that you can be trusted. I'll watch you for now and make sure you don't double cross me," I growl the words slightly.

"I won't force you to trust me. I wish you would, though. My name is Tiir Rumibul. I am a bearer of Lino Doue," Tiir introduces himself.

"Lino Doue? Is that… another type of Cursed Eye?" I ask.

"Yes, though we call our eyes 'God's eyes'. They're not cursed," Tiir corrects me.

"I _might _be able to trust you. We're not all _that _different," I say skeptically.

"You can trust me and all the others," Tiir insists.

"Alright…" I speak hesitantly.

"Are you an Alpha Stigma bearer?" Tiir asks me.

"Not quite. I bear the eyes known as Infra. That gives me the powers of all the magic eyes without the weaknesses," I explain.

"What's your name?" Tiir asks.

"I… I don't remember. I think the injuries caused Amnesia or something," I reply.

"Yeah, that can happen. May I help you get to our hideout?" Tiir offers.

"Okay," I comply. Tiir helps me up. My head is fuzzy. My vision is blurry. Tiir's voice is the last thing I hear as I fall over in a dead faint.


	3. Chapter Two: Life in the Hideout Pt 1

When I wake up again, I'm laying in a bed. Tiir is sitting next to me. "I'm glad to see that you're awake. I was worried when you passed out," Tiir tells me.

"Really? Huh. I never thought _anyone _would worry about me. It's nice to know that _someone _cares," I say sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

"Of course I care. Now, I've been thinking about what to call you since you can't remember your name. How about we call you Ferra? Would you like that?" Tiir suggests.

"Sure, I suppose…" I break off with a gasp. Pain starts shooting through my chest. Tiir places a hand on my shoulder. It is then that I notice the tears leaking out of my eyes. I bite my lip, trying to stop crying. It doesn't work. Soon, I am sobbing into Tiir's chest. The pain is just too much for me to take.

Tiir gently strokes my head. "Don't worry. Hush, now. It'll be alright," he tries to comfort me.

"It hurts!" I sob.

"I know. Don't cry, though. Lafra's bringing something that will help ease the pain," Tiir promises me.

I nod my head. My eyelids grow heavy. I close my eyes and fall fast asleep.


	4. Chapter Three: Life in the Hideout Pt 2

Two weeks later, I am completely healed. The herbs that Lafra brought me helped me a lot. Despite my lack of trust, I appreciate all that he and Tiir have done for me.

I am learning to socialize with the other children. They all have eyes similar to mine. That's how I know that they're trustworthy. I finally got used to calling our eyes 'God's Eyes'. Our so called special eyes. That's why Tiir insisted on calling our eyes 'God's Eyes'. At least _he _thinks we're special. I'll never agree with him on that. To me, these eyes will always be known as 'Cursed Eyes'.

Surprisingly to me, I actually have made friends out of the children here. We play tag, hide-and-seek, and sometimes drag Tiir along to play house. I try to act like one of them. I try to have fun, too. All I want is to be able to live in peace here.

One of my friends, Nysa, and I are getting ready to get Tiir to play house with us. We are also going to ask Ryan. He'll probably say no, though. Nysa and I run off to find Tiir. He is talking to Lafra. Nysa and I wait patiently off to the side until they finish talking. Then, I speak up. "Tiir, could you play house with us?" I ask.

"Alright, Ferra. Is anyone else going to play?" Tiir asks.

"I don't know. We'll need to ask them," I answer. Before I can say anything else, Nysa runs off to ask the others.

When she returns, Tiria and Arla are with her. They are also good friends of mine. The five of us go inside. We usually use the indoors as a good place to play house. It is our home, after all. Tiir is the one who plays the dad. He chases us around while pretending to make us go to bed. We giggle a lot as Tiir chases us.

After a while of running, I stop. Tiir continues to chase the other children. He doesn't notice that I had stopped until I give vent to a strangled sob. Tiir looks back at me. He gives a gasp of surprise. The symbol of Infra, which is a blue infinity symbol with red around it, is glowing brightly. I'm backing away, my eyes trained on the future. "N… no… Stop!" I cry out, trembling in fear. My eyelids twitch. After much trying, I manage to turn off my eyes.

I'm still shaking. Tiir uses one hand to lift my chin up. "What did you see?" He asks.

"I… I saw… a man from Gastark. He was attacking us. It… that… can't happen…" I mumble.

"It'll be alright, Ferra. We won't let him destroy us," Tiir tries to comfort me.

I merely nod my head in subdued silence. After a vision like that, I find it hard to concentrate on playing. Instead of returning to the game, we gather everyone together. Once they're together, Tiir turns to me. "Tell them what you saw," Tiir tells me.

I nod my head. "I saw a man from Gastark attacking us. He uses Lightning Beasts," I explain the events from my vision.

As soon as I finish explaining, Lafra speaks up. "Tiir, what do you think we should do?" He asks.

"We should evacuate while we still can. Lino Doue can't consume lightning beasts," Tiir tells us. "Tomorrow, we will search for a new hideout." With that, we start to pack up. We will be safer somewhere else.


	5. Chapter Four: Lir Orla

Later that same night, a sound similar to an explosion wakes me. I jump out of bed, quivering in fear. A feeling of foreboding washes over me. I rush towards the sounds. Tiir is there, trying to gather the other children behind him. They, too, are shaking in fear. I can clearly see what caused it. The man that I saw in my vision is here. I back away slightly, afraid of what he's about to do. Tiir motions to me. I cower behind him. The man laughs at my actions. "Coward! What Tiir would want with scum like you is beyond me! Oh, and allow me to introduce myself. I am Lir Orla, the best soldier of Gastark!" The man brags.

My eyes waver out of anger. "You might be the best soldier of Gastark, but I am more powerful than you!" I growl, stepping out from behind Tiir.

"Oh really?" He sneers at me.

"Yes! I bear Infra Eyes, the magic eye above all magic eyes," I tell him, my eyes glowing.

"You still won't be able to beat me!" Lir laughs.

"You wanna bet on that?!" I snarl, my eyes glowing brighter. I slide into a fighting stance.

"You will die. Lightning Beasts!" Lir calls. The beasts of lightning burst forth using the power of his ring.

I step forward. "What I Seek Is Thunder: Izuchi!" I chant the spell. My thunder collides with the lightning beasts. It explodes. Smoke clouds my vision.

While I'm distracted, another lightning beast slams into me. I screech in pain as the lightning burns me. Soon after, the lightning and smoke disappear. I'm lying on the ground. Blood is oozing from my burns. I whimper. Before I pass out, Lir speaks. "Here's a little something for you," he places what looks like a letter next to me. Then, I pass out.

When I wake up, it is to someone shaking me. I open my eyes and see Tiir next to me. He is bloody as well. "Are you hurt, too?" I ask.

"No. It's not my blood," Tiir answers.

"Then, who's…?" I begin.

"I fought Lir. I couldn't kill him, but I did injure him. He won't be able to harm us for awhile," Tiir explains.

"That's good…" I mumble. Pain is shooting through my burns. I whimper.

Tiir strokes my head. "Don't worry. Everything will be alright," he tries to comfort me.

I nod my head. Tiir lifts me into his arms. I curl up into his chest. My eyes flutter closed. I'm asleep before I know it.


	6. Chapter Five: Nightmares

It has been two days since we left our hideout. By which point, I had read that letter. It was written by my brother, who disappeared a couple of years ago. He's eleven, now. It's because of that letter that I was able to remember my name. I started having everybody call me Heather. After the encounter with Lir, I have been plagued by nightmares. I believe that they are purely from fear. I'm afraid that Lir will come back. On this second night, my dreams intensify.

Heather's Dream

_I am walking through a misty forest. Trees stretch high in the sky. Then, the mist thins out and dissipates. In its place, I see blood splattered on the ground. Bodies lie everywhere. Some of them are headless. Buildings nearby are ablaze. I stand there, staring at the bloody coating on my hands. Then, my dream shifts. I'm now standing at our old hideout. I'm looking around. My friends lie dead in pools of their own blood. I look up to see Lir, who is laughing at the grisly sight. I let out a scream of fear and dismay._

End of Dream

I wake up covered in sweat. I am shaking. Tears are flowing from my eyes and down my cheeks. I look around. Everyone is still asleep. I go over to where Tiir is sleeping. I gently nudge him awake. "Huh? Heather, what's wrong?" Tiir asks me.

"I… I had a bad dream…" I mumble, just loud enough for Tiir to hear.

Tiir sees the look of fear in my eyes. He leans towards me and pulls me into his arms. "What was it about?" Tiir asks.

"A couple of things happened in my dream. At first, it was about my parents' murder and how I killed the soldiers and villagers. Then, it changed. I dreamt that Lir killed all of you and I couldn't stop him! I only just began to trust again. I don't want to lose any of you!" I cry into Tiir's chest. Tiir holds me tightly as I sob.

Tiir's words of comfort help me stop crying. Then, Tiir speaks up. "Heather, it was just a dream. It isn't real. We're still alive. We won't leave you, I promise," Tiir continues to comfort me.

I hug Tiir. I cry out as pain shoots through me. Tiir strokes my head, knowing that my burns are acting up.

I dry my eyes of the last stray tears. "Thank you. Um… can I sleep with you tonight?" I ask. Tiir nods his head. I lay down next to him. I fall back to sleep, comforted by his presence.


	7. Chapter Six: Tiir's Illness Pt 1

A week later, we arrived in our new and more permanent hideout. Today, I am going with Tiir to search the surrounding forest for any signs of trouble. As we are heading back, I notice something different about Tiir. He is walking slower than normal. His breathing sounds labored. "Tiir, are you okay?" I ask.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I can tell that Tiir is lying. His face is tight with what looks like discomfort.

"Don't lie, Tiir. You're sick, aren't you?" I ask.

"No, I'm…" Tiir breaks off. He hunches over and begins vomiting into the grass.

My eyes widen. I reach forward and pull Tiir's hair back. He continues to gag and choke on vomit. A minute later, he finishes vomiting. I wipe his face with a rag I happened to have on hand. "Come on, Tiir. Let's go home," I whisper into his ear.

"N…no. The others will worry…" Tiir gasps out.

"_The others _will want to help you. You're sick. We can help you feel better," I try to persuade him.

"Al…alright…" Tiir groans as I try to help him up. Tiir leans on my shoulder as we head back home.

When we get there, Lafra is the first person we see. "Tiir, what's wrong?" Lafra asks.

"Nothing… 'm fine…" Tiir mumbles.

"Don't lie. He's sick, Lafra," I explain. Lafra and I both help Tiir into his room. We lay him in bed.

Lafra leaves to grab some medicine. I stay with Tiir. He groans a lot from nausea. I stroke his hair. "Heather, I'm fine," Tiir mumbles.

"Tiir, it's okay to admit that you're in pain. It's okay to admit that you need help," I speak up.

"Alright," Tiir complies.

"Would you like something? Water?" I offer.

"Sure. Thank you, Heather," Tiir replies. As soon as Lafra returns, I leave for a bucket of water, a washcloth, and a ladle.

A moment later, I return with the items in hand. Tiir is still awake. Lafra is trying to get him to take his medicine. Normally, Tiir _would _comply. This time, though, I think he doubts his ability to keep it down. "I'm not going to take medicine only to vomit it back up! Save it for someone else!" Tiir argues.

"Tiir, if you refuse, I'll force it down your throat!" I butt in.

Tiir sighs before taking the medicine and swallowing it. Lafra leaves after the medicine is taken. I set the things next to Tiir. I grab the ladle and feed Tiir some water. He drinks it greedily, his throat dry from fever. I place an extra pillow under his head, offering some elevation. "It's almost lunch time. Do you think you can down some soup?" I ask.

"I… I'll try," Tiir answers hesitantly.

I grab a bowl of soup and begin to slowly feed it to him. He only manages to down ten spoonfuls before he has to stop. A few minutes later, he falls asleep. It is shortly after that I know feeding him soup was a bad idea. Tiir starts vomiting in his sleep, all of it landing on himself. He wakes up in the midst of it, but is unable to lean over the edge of the bed instead. When he finishes vomiting, he tries to get up. I stop him. "Don't. I'll grab some more water and help you get cleaned up," I give a reassuring smile. I grab more water, towels, extra clothes, and another blanket. I clean his mouth. I pull the blankets off. I help Tiir change into the clean clothes. Then, I put the clean blanket over him.

As I'm about to take the other blanket to get washed, Tiir grabs my arm. I turn back to him. "Thank you," he mumbles.

"You're welcome," I reply, exiting the room.


	8. Chapter Seven: Tiir's Illness Pt 2

It has been a couple of hours since Tiir's first symptoms showed. He's gotten worse since then. He's developing red rashes over his arms. There's a rash on his left cheek. His fever reads 104.5. I know that it's way too high. I had gotten a medical book to help diagnose him. Tiir has developed an extremely rare illness. It is so rare that it has no name. Only a few of the strongest have ever survived it before. All we can do is hope.

Tiir is still struggling with nausea. He is so weak that, anytime he needs to vomit, I have to hold him over the edge of the bed. I know that he hates it. He hates feeling weak in front of others. He'd rather I not see him vomit. Since I never know when he's going to vomit, I can never prepare a bucket. Tiir always apologizes when he's forced to vomit on the floor. He knows that I'm the one who cleans it up. I don't care about that. All I want is for Tiir to get better. Ever since he first got sick, I've been with him. I won't leave him.

Tiir groans as he wakes up. Even though he's weak, he struggles to sit up. I push him down easily. "Don't get up. Rest," I whisper.

"Heather, let me up. I… I'm gonna get sick again," Tiir mumbles a little hesitantly.

"I'll get a bucket. Be right back."

I'm just about to stand when Tiir interrupts me. "I…I'm not gonna make it…" He groans. Using the last of his strength, Tiir leans over the side of the bed and vomits. Most of it covers the front of my shirt.

When he finishes, he turns to me weakly. "I'm sorry, Heather," Tiir mumbles.

"No… it's fine. It wasn't your fault," I tell him. I grab a wet washcloth and wipe Tiir's face free of the vomit. "I'll go find Lafra. He'll take care of you while I get cleaned up," I tell him.

"Okay, and Heather, thanks for helping me," Tiir speaks up.

"You're welcome," I say.

Before I can leave, though, Tiir gasps sharply. I turn to look at him. His eyes are tightly closed. Even so, I can see tears leaking out of them. He's in pain, I know. "Tiir, what's wrong?" I ask.

"Th… the pain! I… I'm not used to this! I… I've never felt like this before!" Tiir's words come out as a sob.

Truthfully, I never thought that I'd see Tiir cry. It seems that he has reached his breaking point. "Where does it hurt?" I ask.

"My… chest… hurts… can't… breathe…" Tiir gasps.

My eyes widen. I place my hand on his chest. I use my Infra Eyes to see the problem. "Tiir, fluid is getting trapped in your lungs! This illness is causing a form of Pneumonia!" I tell him.

Tiir coughs harshly. "I don't… feel well…" He gasps.

"I know. Don't worry, though. I know what to do," I reply. I bunch up some extra pillows for more elevation. Then, I go to the medicine cabinet and grab the antibiotics. That will help clear the fluid. It's liquid, too, so Tiir won't waste much energy to take it.

I return to Tiir. I pour a spoonful of the medication. "Tiir, open your mouth. This medicine will help take care of the pain," I explain.

Tiir takes the antibiotic. He pulls a face at the taste. "Nasty…" Tiir complains.

I laugh lightly at his reaction. "Tell me about it." I notice that Tiir's vomit is still on me. "I'll go get cleaned up. Lafra will take care of you until I get back," I continue. Tiir nods his head in acceptance. With that, I go to find Lafra.


	9. Chapter Eight: Capture

**A/N: Parts of this chapter and the next one are inspired by Lady Nogitsune's fanfic entitled Salvation. I might expand these chapters a bit more.**

Four days later, Tiir is still very ill. He went into a short term coma the day that his breathing troubled him. He came out of it yesterday, but still sleeps a lot. I'm still sitting by him. I refuse to leave. Lafra had told me to go. He told me that I need my rest, too. Be that as it may, I can't leave Tiir. No one else knows what to do with an illness that is this severe. I want to be here in case something goes wrong. I need to help him.

Just as these thoughts enter my mind, Tiir stirs. He groans as he begins to wake up. "Heather?" Tiir mumbles.

"Don't say anything. Just get some more rest," I speak.

He ignores my advice. "How long was I asleep?"

"You were asleep for twelve hours. That's not too surprising, though. This illness is taking all of your energy to fight it," I tell him.

"Why didn't you just shoot magic at me?" Tiir asks.

"I'm not sure if shooting magic at you would do more harm than good. I don't want to risk it until I'm sure," I answer. Tiir starts coughing again. I hold him up so that he can get more air. As soon as the fit subsides, I lay him back down. He's so weak. It hurts me to see him like this. Before I can dwell on these thoughts for long, however, we hear crashes coming from the entrance. I turn towards the source, surprise clear on my features. Soldiers bang the door down and enter the room. Before we know it, we're being tied up and taken away.

An hour later, we're still being dragged along. I look off to the side. Tiir's struggling to keep up to the tugging of the chains. He's so weak and in so much pain that he can't even look angry. "Let us go! Don't you realize that Tiir's sick?! Let go of us!" I growl.

The soldier standing behind me whacks the back of my head with a metal rod. I stumble forward a little. Instead of falling, I turn around and bite the soldier in the arm. He pushes me back down. He's about to kick me. A soldier, who looks to be their leader, intervenes. "Stop! I won't have you harm her! Now, it's time for a break," he speaks. Then, he turns to me. "Hello. My name is Sion Astal, the King of Roland. What is your name?" He asks.

I figure revealing my name won't have any bad effects. "I'm Heather," I whisper. Roland's king smiles as he turns back to his soldiers.

Tiir sits down slowly. I sit next to him. My head hurts. A lot. Tiir places his hand on my shoulder. "Thank you. You didn't have to help me, though," Tiir says. He groans as pain spreads through his stomach again.

"Sure I did! We're family, now!" I tell him. I look over at Tiir. I can see pain on his face. I place my hand on his cheek. "I know you're hurting. We should both rest," I suggest.

Tiir nods his head slowly, mindful of his headache. He lies back against the tree. I nuzzle into Tiir's side with my head. We fall asleep almost instantly.


	10. Chapter Nine: Travel To Roland

I wake up to a kick. The soldier that was told to leave me alone is standing over me. A scowl is creasing his features. "Get up, you worthless scum! It's time to get moving!" He shouts.

I stand up. "Your king told you not to harm me!" I retaliate.

"Well, smart mouth, he's not here! He left to speak to the other soldiers away from the rest of us! He won't protect you!" The soldier continues to rant at me.

Tiir wakes up to the commotion. Seeing the soldier over me, Tiir tries to get up. "Leave her alone!" He shouts.

"Shut up!" The soldier whacks Tiir across his face. The blow, under normal circumstances, would've had zero effect. This time, however, it knocks Tiir unconscious. Seeing his handy work, the soldier turns back to his comrades.

I go to Tiir. I shake him awake. "Tiir, are you okay?" I ask.

"I'll live," Tiir groans.

Just then, Sion reappears. I see my chance to get back at that soldier. I motion to Sion. He comes over. "What is it?" Sion asks.

"That soldier kicked me awake! When Tiir tried to stop him, the soldier hit Tiir!" I explain.

I can see anger on Sion's face. "Soldier! Come here!" Sion shouts.

The soldier comes. "Yes, Your Majesty?" He inquires.

"I remember telling you not to harm them! For your disobedience, I am demoting you one rank! Maybe that will teach you to obey orders!" Sion states firmly. The soldier bows his head before moving away from us.

Sion turns back to us. "That soldier won't harm you again," he assures us.

I nod my head, accepting his word. Sion returns to his soldiers and checks up on them. I still have one question, however. "What are we going to do about Tiir?" I ask.

Sion doesn't hesitate to reply. "Your friend is too weak to walk to Roland without help. I'll stay in the back and help him there."

I look to Tiir happily. I'm glad that he'll be well taken care of. At least, for now. The illness that still ravages his body has left him as weak as a newborn kitten. He could never make it to Roland by himself.

A few minutes later, we continue on our way. I am also staying in the back with Tiir and Sion. Tiir is struggling quite a bit. His breathing is labored. He looks at me. I understand the look in his eyes. "Sion, Tiir's going to get sick," I speak up.

"How do you know?" Sion asks.

"I can tell," I explain quickly. I help Tiir to the ground. A moment later, Tiir begins vomiting. He heaves as he empties the contents of his stomach. I hold Tiir's hair back. I rub soothing circles on his back as he continues to gag.

When he finishes, I wipe his face free of the vomit. Then, we continue down the path to Roland.


	11. Chapter Ten: In Roland

Three days later, we cross the border into Roland. Sion decides to explain things to us before we head towards the unknown. It doesn't take long for us to hear him out. I stand up from my rested position. I help Tiir up. The soldiers take the chains and start leading us away.

Two days later, we arrive in Roland. Tiir and I are taken to Sion's office, while Lafra and the other children are taken to his large spare room. Sion doesn't say anything. It seems like he's waiting for someone.

Just then, a man enters. He has short brown hair, brown eyes, and a sleepy look on his face. Sion addresses us concerning the man. "This is Ryner Lute. He's an Alpha Stigma bearer," Sion introduces him.

"Hey, my name's Heather. That's Tiir. He's a Lino Doue bearer. I bear Infra Eyes. There were five magic eye types until I was born. I really think that I'm the first of my kind," I tell him.

"Ryner, we are lacking in spare rooms. They will sleep with you in your room. Take them with you and explain everything there," Sion orders.

Ryner nods his head. He leaves with us following him. He leads us into his room. "Sit anywhere… I still don't know why he woke me up for this…" Ryner sighs.

I help Tiir lay down. "He's sick. Please don't bother us," I warn Ryner.

"Whose bothering you? I just want to sleep," he states simply.

I continue to talk to Ryner. "Why'd you choose to be with humans? They're evil. Why?" I ask.

"It isn't like I had a choice. I was in military custody since I was five. I only trust two people, maybe three," Ryner explains.

"Who are those two, or three, people?" I ask with genuine curiosity.

"Well, there's Kiefer Knolles. I haven't seen her in more than two years. I trust Sion. There's also my partner, Ferris Eris. She's the psycho, sword-wielding isnip…" Ryner begins. He's whacked in the head before he could finish.

Behind the now downed Ryner, a woman with blond hair and blue eyes is standing there. She has a large sword in her hands. "Must you keep doing that?!" Ryner shouts the question.

"Must you keep whining?" The blond retorts.

"Touché. Ferris, this is Tiir and Heather," Ryner introduces us.

"Why'd Sion bring them here?" Ferris asks.

"They bear magic eyes," Ryner answers.

"What kind?" Ferris asks.

I interrupt them. "Tiir bears Lino Doue. I bear Infra Eyes. I think that I'm the only one with Infra Eyes. I wouldn't mind meeting others, but it doesn't look like that's a possibility."

"What's wrong with him?" Ferris asks, gesturing to Tiir.

"He's sick with an unnamed illness. Only the strongest have survived it before. I've been taking care of him since he came down with it," I explain.

Ryner and Ferris step out. Tiir turns his head slightly to face me. "You want to meet others like you?" Tiir asks.

"Yes… I hate being the only one…" I groan. Tears leak out of my eyes and roll down my cheeks.

I sniffle. Tiir carefully places a hand on my shoulder. "It's alright. I'll help you find others," Tiir offers.

"Really?" I ask.

"Yes," Tiir answers me. He hands me a tissue from his pocket. I use it to dry my eyes and blow my nose.

I look back at Tiir. "Thank you for helping me," I hug him gently.

Tiir strokes my head. "And thank _you _for helping _me_. Without you, I'd probably be dead."

Ryner and Ferris return an hour later to find us asleep. Tiir is laying back. I'm curled up to his chest. Tiir's arm is wrapped around me.

"Hey! Wake up!" Ryner nudges us. I give off a big yawn. Tiir blinks his eyes sleepily.

"Huh. I guess you're not the only pervert around here…" Ferris addresses Ryner.

We both glare at her. "We're not perverts! I'm just tired!" I shout.

"That's what they always say," Ferris replies.

"I don't have to listen to this!" I continue to glare at her.

"Anyway, Sion gave us permission to show you around," Ryner interrupts us.

"No. I don't want to go. I don't want to leave Tiir," I turn the offer down.

"Alright. In that case, we'll go see if there's a cure for his illness," Ryner and Ferris concede. They leave us alone.

No one will hear us, now. I move closer to Tiir. "I have an idea. Tonight, I'll escape and make my way to the headquarters. I'll tell them where you and the others are," I whisper to him.

"How would you be able to find the Headquarters?" Tiir asks.

"You did say that it's in the Central Continent. I'll find it!" I answer.

Ryner and Ferris return an hour later with food. So far, they've been unable to find a cure. I know they'll find one, though. I just have to believe that no matter what.


	12. Chapter Eleven: Escape and HQ

I stay in Ryner's room until he falls asleep. Tiir is still awake. "I'll be back with reinforcements," I whisper to him.

As I turn to jump out the window, Tiir uses most of his strength to grab my hand. "Be careful," he warns me.

I nod my head. "Aren't I always?" With those words, I escape through the window. I successfully navigate the streets as I make my way to the forest. I disappear into the trees without Roland having any knowledge of my absence.

A few hours later, I make it out of Roland. Unfortunately, I accidently wander into Gastark. I would turn out of here right away, except the next town is a few days off. I need food. I plan to quickly buy food and eat on the run. I don't want Gastark to find out about me.

I stop by an inn. I order some dango to go. As soon as I receive my order, I run back into the forest. "So we meet again," a voice growls from behind me before I can begin eating my dango.

I turn around. Standing there, with a smirk on his face, is Lir Orla. I replace my surprise with anger. "You want to kill me? Well, you won't be able to!" I shout. I lunge at Lir, my eyes glowing.

He smiles. "Lightning beasts!" Lir calls. The beasts of lightning slam into me. The pain from the attack causes me to pass out.

I wake up a few hours later. I find myself a few feet from where Lir once stood. I'm lying in a pool of my own blood. I look around. Apparently, Lir vanished after attacking me. I see a note beside me. I grab it and read it. The note says that Lir decided that I was more use alive. He left me here alone to see if I would succeed.

I stagger to my feet. I stifle a cry of pain. I limp through the trees, trying to make my way to the headquarters.

A few hours later, I make it to the Central Continent. My bleeding stopped some time ago. The blood has started to dry. I push through the bushes to see a building. Many people are there. Human or some of us, I don't know. One of the men looks in my direction. I hear him shout. "Ene! There's a young girl. She's injured." Ene and the man that spoke rush towards me.

Ene catches me as I collapse. After a few deep breaths, I manage to speak. "Are you the leader of the God's Eyes bearers?" I ask.

She seems surprised. "Yes, I am."

"My name's Heather. I'm six. I know Tiir. We were captured by Roland soldiers and their king. I escaped so that I may send reinforcements. I… was forced to stop in Gastark for some food. Lir came by and attacked me. That's why I'm injured," I explain.

"Why wouldn't Tiir have escaped?" Ene asks.

"Tiir is very sick with an extremely rare illness. It has no name and no known cure. The only chance is that he's strong enough to withstand the sickness," I explain. My voice wavers as tears pour down my cheeks.

"What kind of God's Eyes do you bear?" Ene asks.

"You wouldn't understand my type because I'm possibly the first and only bearer of Infra. I can use the abilities of all magic eyes without the weaknesses," I answer after taking a few calming breaths.

Nausea begins to appear. I allow myself to fall to my knees. I take more deep breaths before I speak again. "I… I'm gonna… be sick…" I groan. My stomach twists into knots. I wrap my arm over it in a feeble attempt to ease the pain. My stomach lurches. I hunch over and begin vomiting into the grass. Despite being blind, Ene pulls my hair out of the way. She rubs my back in soothing circles as I continue to heave and retch.

When I finish, the man that's standing by Ene hands me a wet washcloth. I use it to wipe my face. Ene places her hand on my shoulder. "Are you alright? How are you feeling?" She asks.

I collapse into Ene's chest with a groan. "I've been better. I'll be alright, though," I tell her. I nuzzle closer into her chest. I fall asleep in moments.


End file.
